


Secrets

by Lady_Ariadne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Hebephilia, Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ariadne/pseuds/Lady_Ariadne
Summary: After Robin has spent an eternity looking at younger girls whenever he could, especially his half sister caught his attention. He finally sees a chance to get closer to Neeltje in their family's holiday to Korsika.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first original work I have ever posted and my first work posted to the archive, so I am pretty excited for this to be read by other people.  
> The first chapter will contain quite a bit of backstory and introduction for the main characters, so the sex scene is a little on the short side. This though is something that will change in future chapters.

He thought about changing into his swimwear before leaving, but since they had a beach shelter there would be enough privacy to do so once they had reached the sea. Now the only task was to make up his mind about which of his bathing trunks he was to wear for the visit to the beach his mother had planned for the afternoon. Both his red and the cyan one had a pattern of white orchids on them and so he decided to take them both, after all lying in the sand in a pair of wet trunks, which in turn were inevitable when he wanted to do some swimming, was a pretty uncomfortable option. “Are you ready Rob?” Neeltje called from downstairs. “Yes, I’m coming,” Robin shouted back and took his towel before heading down the staircase.

 

Neeltje was the only person left in the small living room of their holiday chalet. She was wearing a rather tightly fitting white shirt along with a pair of hot pants made from jeans. “Do you have everything you need?” Rob asked, stressing the you since Nel had a habit of always forgetting something crucial wherever she went. The girl rummaged through the large handbag he had gifted her last Christmas and after a minute or so her dark blue orbs changed their focus from the bag’s insides to meet with the gaze of his own eyes. “I think so,” she said with a smile, proud that for once she apparently had managed to remember all the things she wanted to take with her. “In that case,” Rob began and grabbed his own beach bag, “what are we waiting for?” Without another second of hesitation the two went outside to join the others in the car. Rob’s mother was driving and her wife, Neeltje’s mother, was sitting next to her. In Addition two of the three seats on the rear bench were already taken by Rob’s and Nel’s brothers and so one of the two would eventually have to take the seat in the back.

 

“You know what I’m gonna keep you some company,” Robin said towards Nel as he helped her to climb to her seat, earning a kind smile from the girl and a grateful glance from both her mothers. Once he was seated too, rob stowed away the two bags in the remaining boot behind him and gave the slide door a push strong enough to close it. His mum put the car into reverse and it silently rolled down the gravel driveway.

 

Thanks to the priority status of their electric car the family was able to use one the especially designated lanes and henceforth wouldn’t have to worry about any traffic jams in their way. “Do you think I should wear my hair loose like this or in a ponytail?” Nel asked about five minutes after they had reached the b-road. Rob closely observed at her whilst she showed him both options and yet he couldn’t decide for either one to be better. “Maybe you should try out something in the middle,” he suggested and leaned over, “May I?” After a permitting nod he carefully took most of the hair above her ears and began to braid it into two entwined plaits that ran over her remaining hair until they eventually ended between her shoulder blades. Nel fetched a make up mirror from her handbag and looked at the result. “Nice work,” she commented, pleased with her new hairstyle.

 

I wasn’t long afterwards that the dark blue car rolled onto the car park of the beach they wanted to visit. It was one of Corsica’s lesser known beaches and therefore they still had a chance of getting a relaxed day at the seaside even though it was mid July. The bay’s white sand was framed by a bluff formation rocks, some of the ones near to the shoreline had a flat surface perfect for placing their towels. Only a handful of people were already sunbathing and so there was more than enough space left for them to put up their beach shelters. Nel’s mothers were sharing one and she herself was destined to do so with her younger brothers, while Robin had been smart enough to buy one for himself before they even left for their holiday. He put it up a little away from the others, just far enough so that he wouldn’t have to listen to the constant chitchat of his half-brothers.

 

Hidden behind the visual cover of the shelter Robin changed into his swimwear and was about to head for the water when Nel came walking towards him. “May I ask you for shelter, if I have to listen to those two for another minute I’ll go mad,” she said with a wave of her arm in the direction of her brothers. Rob chuckled and moved so that she could sit beside him, “You are always welcome here”. Nel gifted him a grateful smile and sat down at the spot her offered her, putting down her bag between to them. She rummaged through it for a bit until she pulled her bikini, as well as a bottle sunscreen out of it. “Could you…?” she asked. It took Rob a few seconds to get what she was implying before he replied, “Of course” and turned around.

 

He used the time to search his own bag for his sunglasses and his his green eyes behind the mirrored lenses. Just as he wondered for how much longer he would have to stare at the sand, Nel told him that he could turn back again. So far Rob hadn’t seen her in anything but wide cut tops and dresses and so the view she introduced him to was quite a surprise. _Gosh, when did she grow_ _breasts_ _?_ He thought while closely examining the small mounds that where partially hidden by the bikini top’s fabric. Although Nel was barely sporting b-cups they were enough to send a sufficient amount of blood down to Rob’s nether regions and worried that she might see the twitching of his cock beneath the fabric of his trunks, the boy sat up to loosen the tension that had just been inflicted onto the swimwear.

 

“Do you want to go swimming?” Rob asked, figuring that he would have nothing to hide once his semi erection was drowned in the cool water of the Mediterranean sea. “In a second,” Nel returned, “I just have to put on some sunscreen first”. Nel grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and began to spray it onto her arms and legs. This alone was quite the arousing sight and yet Rob was not prepared for what came after his half-sister had finished spraying her chest. “Could you do my back?” she asked and turned it to him. Rob couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He took the bottle with a vibrant, “Of course” “Wait,” Nel said before he could even reach for her velvet like skin. “I need the sunscreen not this thing,” she concluded her sentence and unclasped her top so that the back of her bikini was no longer in his way.

 

Seeing the chance that just had opened for him, Rob managed to stop glimpsing at the side of Nel’s breasts and brought his hands down to massage the crème into her skin, touching each of her breasts ever so slightly in the process. He enjoyed the contact of their skin for as long as he dared, ere he said, “I think you’re safe to go now”. Nel nodded and put the sunscreen back into her bag, while Rob quickly hid his sunglasses beneath his spare towel and eagerly headed for the water.

 

Luckily the sea was already up to his navel when Nel caught up with him, giving her no chance to see his persistent semi erection. “Don’t you want to protect yourself from the sun too?” she wanted to know, once she was next to him. “I already took care of that back at the mansion,” he responded and began to swim towards something that looked like a cave in the rocks. “Oh,” Nel breathed scarcely audible and Rob imagined to pick out a hint of disappointment in her voice, though currently this might very well be his pretty aroused mind playing some sort of dirty trick on him. He submerged below the surface hoping that the cool water would be enough to extinguish his arousal at least a little bit.

 

When his head arose out of the crystal water he saw that not only Nel was still just a metre away from him, but also that they had put a considerable amount of distance between themselves and the beach the rest of their family was still at. Simultaneously they had come quite close to what Rob had correctly identified to be a cave. “Let’s take a look inside,” he suggested to Nel, yet didn’t even give her the chance to answer before he swam for it’s entrance. Nel sighed but followed him nevertheless. “Watch out for the edges in the water,” he warned her as he was above the shallower floor of the cave. The pool inside the cave was about two metres in diameter. Just enough so that they were hidden from the people at the beach, but not too far for the light to still reach even the small slab of rock that was encircling the water.

 

Rob got out of the water first, sitting on the natural couch he helped Nel to go ashore. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he said while pointing at the cyan water framed by the cave. “Indeed,” she returned and laid down on the warm stone. Rob allowed his eyes to trail over Nel’s long legs, dance over the bottom of her blue bikini which was now tightly sticking to the skin below and follow the countless tiny drops that were running down her breasts and pooling in the valley between them, until he finally laid down as well. “You know,” Nel began and meet his eyes, “It’s kinda uncomfortable lying here without any cushion”. Rob closed in on the girl a bit and offered her his arm to rest her head on while saying, “That is an easily solved problem”. Nel gladly accepted his proposition and by doing so closed the gap between their bodies. Now the entirety of their side was touching the others and it wasn’t until the two had closed their eyes that Rob noticed how his manhood was growing into a full blown erection.

 

Now he had only two options left, either try to get back into the water as fast as possible or keep Neeltje from opening her eyes. After a minute of consideration he ruled out the first option for simply being to hard to fulfil in his current situation, leaving him with the only chance of lying as motionless as he could together with praying that there was no other reason for her to open those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Subconsciously he began to stroke her right shoulder, running his thumb up to the strap of her bikini and back to her arm. Neeltje leaned into his affections, brushing his hand with her cheek and a few of her dark wisps, wet and heavy from the salty water, stuck to his skin.

 

Nel turned her head and Rob found himself drowning in infinite galaxies caught in the girl’s iris. “I have never kissed someone before,” she whispered, not breaking their contact for even a second. This left a thousand thoughts running through Rob’s head, each of them leading him to a different outcome of the situation he was in. Usually he would have searched for an escape in the form of a sarcastic comment, but this was different, this was something a substantial part of his mind had decided to crave for it’s survival and Rob was more than ready to keep this part of him alive.

 

Within the split second he had spend coming to his decision he had already begun to tilt his head towards that of his half-sister. Slowly the two closed the gap between their mouths until Robin’s trembling lips met Neeltje’s. For an eternity they held their position immersed in the intimacy shared between the two. When they finally parted their lips out of the need for oxygen, Nel cast up her eyes. “That was nice,” she breathed, “Now I understand why people like doing this”. Rob left a second briefer kiss on her cheekbone, followed by his gentle fingers smoothing her hair back. “This could be just the first step on the way down a wonderful path,” Rob responded just as quietly. “I think I would like to keep walking at your side,” Nel admitted, before she trailed her hand down his muscle defined chest and brushed her fingertips over the over his waistband.

 

Rob mirrored her action and allowed his hand to caress the fabric covering her small breasts, forcing a hoarse moan out delicate throat. Nel put her left hand over Rob’s and encouraged him to squeeze her sensitive flesh. When he slipped his probing fingers beneath the blue triangles Nel reached behind her back and unhooked her top, introducing him to the marvellous view over the mounds on her chest. In return Rob placed another loving kiss on her rosy lips, brushing the lower one with his tongue begging her for entrance which she gladly granted. Their tongues were now caught in something that was half a dance and half a fight, with either of them struggling for control, but Rob ultimately winning.

 

He kept the intense flame of their french kiss alive for another minute, before he left her mouth and let his kissing lips wander over her jawline, neck and shoulder, until he finally reached her collarbone, careful to leave a little sucking every now and then. It wasn’t enough to leave a hickey, but certainly managed to enhance the pleasure Nel currently experiencing exponentially. “Don’t stop,” she demanded vigorously when Rob rested his attention at her collarbone for a few minutes. Obediently he went to slowly make his way down to her left breast, licking over the flesh until he reached her nipple at which point he changed to a sucking motion. Nel shrieked in surprise at this new experience and moaned in pleasure only a second later and now she didn’t make even the slightest attempt to direct Rob’s motions. Yet neither did she stop him from trailing his kisses further down and pushing her bikini bottoms along in the process.

 

Neeltje had a beautiful patch of hair above her nether lips just a shade darker than the curls on her head. “I didn’t think I would have to shave,” Nel said apologetically. “Don’t worry, I love it,” Rob stated and proved his proposition by licking over her entrance. Nel shivered at the sensation, but that was nothing compared to the explosion of pleasure she felt when he reached her clit and began to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Immediately Nel’s hoarse moans turned into outright cries of desire. Rob kept his love play up for a bit, before he went back up to share another kiss with Nel. “Do you want to…” he asked in one of the short moments their lips were parted and was interrupted by another unification of their mouths before he could finish his question. “Please,” she returned and freed his rock hard erection from it’s fabric prison.

 

Rob rubbed the tip of his cock over her wet core, ere he pushed the first bit of himself inside. Nel gasped in surprise, locking her legs behind his hips. To her own surprise she didn’t feel a smidgen of pain when Rob thrust all the way inside her. Nevertheless Robin hesitated for a moment and it took for Neeltje to rock up her hips until he started a slow rhythm of thrusts. “Keep that up,” she commanded and intensified his thrust by pulling him inside with her legs. “As you wish,” Rob whispered into her ear and began an attack of passionate kisses on her neckline and collarbone. In a second Neeltje’s hand skyrocket towards Rob’s head and her long fingers clawed into his dark hair ensuring that he had no chance of stopping his current action. He began to thrust his rock hard length faster into her tight canal and after every time he almost pulled out her the next thrust went a little deeper.

 

They continued this pace until Rob was bottoming out and not even Neeltje’s convulsing walls we able to draw him any deeper. She was still greatly aroused from Robin’s love play earlier and with the tender thrust now she was not surprised when she soon felt a familiar drag in her loins. “I’m close,” she breathed in between two impacts. “So am I,” Robin moaned back. He had bee delaying his orgasm quite a while now and in a final effort he once more increased his rhythm, until he could feel the much awaited twitching of Nel’s body around him. She released her fluids around him in the same moment he began to send rope after rope of cum into her womb.

 

It took several minutes for both of them riding on the waves of their orgasm, before they were able to breath somewhat normally again. “That was nice,” Neeltje said, her voice a little bit hoarse from moaning. “You have no idea,” Robin confirmed equally hoarse. He pulled out of Neeltje and saw the girl surprised by the amount of semen that was leaking out of her. “How much did did you leave in there?” she asked and used a drop of seawater to wash the sticky liquid away. “I haven’t had time to get some out all week, if you know what I mean,” Robin tried to explain. Neeltje knew exactly what he meant, just as she knew how hard it could be to find the time for certain activities. “We should still swim the long way back or my panties won’t be enough to keep the car seats stainless,” Neeltje said, before she jumped into the water. “As you wish,” Robin said, surprised by how kinky the girl sound if she wanted to. He too jumped into the sea and followed her with fast swim strokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and cutups are very welcome and if you should have any suggestions or wishes I promise to take them into account.


End file.
